


Bar Hop

by Mrs_Trevor_Philips



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Trevor_Philips/pseuds/Mrs_Trevor_Philips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherise wanted a nice little drink, then she was being pinned to a red rusted truck and the rest was an amazingly drunken haze.</p><p>A request for a friend :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Hop

Cherise didn’t expect her night to go like this, she went out for a drink and now she was being pinned to a rusted red truck, chapped lips running along her neck and rough, scarred hands finding their way up under her top. A soft gasp came from her when she felt his teeth against her skin, her green eyes fluttered shut. Her hands went up to run along his broad shoulders, feeling lean muscle through his shirt. The man pulled away, licking his lips and looking down at her with an unblinking hazel gaze.

“Get in the truck.” He told her, not moving away from her. He pressed himself against her so she could feel how hard-on against her hip. The brunette chewed her bottom lip as she just stared up at him. Her hands moved down his chest, moving up under his shirt as she leaned up and kissed along his neck. The older man groaned softly, grabbing the sides of her face and bending to kiss her roughly. Cherise was a little surprise by that, he didn’t seem like a man to kiss, but she opened her mouth to him. She moaned when his tongue claimed her mouth, her arms went around his neck, holding him closer. They kissed for what seemed like hours before he pulled away and stared at her panting.

“Could fuck you right here, out in the open.” He smirked, bending to gently nip and bite along her neck. Cherise shivered at his words, chewing her bottom lip she looked around, not being able to see over him, just to the sides of them.

“H-how about I just get in the truck and you take me back to your place?” She suggested, moaning a couple of times through her sentence. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” He chuckled, capturing her mouth in another bruising kiss. Cherise moans, pressing against him. She pulled away from the kiss, chewing her swollen bottom lip as she looked up at him. 

“Cherise, my name, i-it’s Cherise.” She stuttered. She didn’t think she’d be able to do this namelessly. 

“Trevor.” He told her, when he pulled away to look at her. “Fine, get in the truck, it would be a lot easier to fuck you against the couch and table.” Trevor smirked at her, but didn’t move from being pressed against her. Cherise shivered, looking up at him. He was a rough looking man, he was filthy, scarred up, and smelled horrible. But she couldn’t bring herself to stop and not go with him. There was something about him, something genuine that you couldn’t find in other people when you’re in San Andreas. 

“Get in the truck beautiful, I’m about to show you a great time. Blaine County is where it’s at.” He chuckled, pulling away and going around to the driver’s seat.

“Should you be driving? You are drunk.” She said, still getting in the truck. Trevor snorted and started the car. 

“Sweetheart, I’m always some type of high. And I haven’t died yet. I’m sure the short ride to my place isn’t gonna get us killed.” He explained and spun the car around and left the Yellow Jack Inn parking lot and got back on the main road to his trailer.

Cherise chewed her bottom lip as he drove, it was fast and unfocused. He’d yell and honk if anyone got in his way, even if they were in the opposite side of the road. When they got into Sandy Shores Trevor parked his car in front of his trailer and got out, leaving the keys still in the car. The brunette got out of the truck and followed him into the rusted trailer. It was a mess, it fit the man that was facing her with an unblinking gaze and a predatory smile on his face. 

“Es casa es tu casa.” He chuckled, walking towards her. Cherise gave him a little smile as she watched him close in. 

“A man of different tongues, now that’s sexy.” She purred, putting her arms around his neck when he pulled her towards him. 

“I only got one tongue sweetheart and it can make you scream.” He growled, bending to kiss her again. Cherise moaned softly, playing with the hair at the back of his head. Trevor lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She giggled and pulled away from the kiss and placed kisses along his neck and jaw. 

Trevor walked back and fell back onto the couch. His hands ran along the sides of her thighs and then up her sides. Cherise marked his neck, her hands pushed up under his dirty shirt and pulled it off him and let it fall to the floor. Her hands moved along his scarred shoulders and chest. The brunette smirked at him as she kissed him deeply and started to rock her hips against him, causing the older man to groan into her mouth. 

He turned and pinned her to the couch on her back. Cherise giggled and looked up at him as he pulled her shirt off him and let it fall to the floor with his. Trevor bent and kissed along her neck and the tops of her breasts, his hands went behind her to unhook her bra and let it meet the same fate as their shirts. 

“Aren’t these nice.” He growled softly, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. The brunette gasped and arched into his mouth. He used his hand to cup the other neglected breast and play with the other nipple. She moaned, eyes closing as his mouth went to work on her chest. His free hand helped her out of her shorts. Her shorts and underwear were gone when Trevor pulled away, licking his lips as he looked down at her with a smirk. 

“Is that all? And here I thought you were a man of many talents.” She teased, smirking down at him. 

“Oh sweetheart that’s just the beginning.” He chuckled, kissing down her body, spreading her legs. Cherise sat up on her elbows so she could watch him. Chewing her bottom lip. Trevor’s hazel eyes met hers with a wink before he went to work on that too. The brunette gasped and fell back with a moan. 

“O-oh god.” She breathed, reaching down to hold him there as she pressed her hips against him. “Fuck.” She groaned. Each swipe of his tongue, each suck just sent her closer and closer to the edge. “D-don’t stop.” Cherise whined, biting her bottom lip, squeezing her eyes closed as she came hard. The brunette gasped, hips jerking towards his mouth. Once every ring of pleasure was pulled from her Trevor pulled away, licking his lips.

“Taste so good Cherise.” He purred, nipping along the inside of her thighs. Trevor opened his jeans and pulled her closer to him as his boxers were pushed down to reveal his cock. 

“You gonna stand there or you gonna fuck me?” She asked, looking up at him with a chuckle. 

“Yeah I’m gonna fuck you. Why do you think you’re here?” Trevor said, bending to kiss her. Cherise moaned softly as she tasted herself on his tongue. He kicked his boots off and off went the rest of his clothes. Trevor settled between her legs and slowly entered her with a groan. The brunette hummed softly at the feel of him inside her. She was full in all the right places. 

Trevor pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her as he started to move his hips, he rocked against her at first. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist so she could have him as close as possible. “Fuck faster.” She groaned, trying to meet his hips. The older man moved just how she wanted, fast and hard. He was pounding into her as time went on. 

Cherise moaned into his neck, nails digging into his shoulders. “Fuck yes.” She gasped. “So fucking good.” She moaned into his neck. Trevor growled, moving faster. “S-so close, don’t stop.” She warned him.

Trevor was close too, but he wasn’t about to cum before her. He slipped a hand down between them and rubbed her clit in small fast circles. She cried out and came not being able to hold back from that. She clung to him as she came again. He groaned at the feel and pulled out just as he was about to cum and finished on her stomach. “Fuck, that was good.” He grunted, nuzzling her neck and holding her to him as he settled down beside her on the couch. 

“So good.” She chuckled, closing her eyes as he basically wrapped around her with his own body. Best bar hop in her life.


End file.
